


Quantum Physiology

by Raven_Ellen_Life



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Then It Gets Worse, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Discomfort, For Blue/Razz?, I Made That Up, I Promise There's Plot, I hope I finish this one, Im sorry for that, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Razz/Blue, Sanscest - Freeform, So yeah, Sorry for that too, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, The beginning is kind of confusing, and people matter to him, and that shit, break ups, forgot to say, gays, he has emotions, it gets slightly gay in chapter two, it's a thing, it's just lowkey until later chapters, razz is gay for blue, razz is only human except he's a monster but you get the idea, sans is gay, so is razz, that ship name?, there's gonna be horribly written smut at some point down the road, there's homestuck references, this fic is literally to keep me from going nuts, warning for ecto bodies, you get it as it goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ellen_Life/pseuds/Raven_Ellen_Life
Summary: The timelines are merging, and a strange chatroom is opened.Razz and Blue are gay and so is everyone else.





	1. Chatboxes

“Mutt! It's time to get up, get off your lazy ass and get ready for patrol!”

 

The house was completely clean. Nothing was out of its' usual order, and he'd proudly say that he stayed up all night making sure it was organized. However, when opening his slob of a brother's door, he was annoyed to see the fact his room was just as disgusting as when he'd last checked.

 

“I told you to clean your damn room. You can't live in filth. You are not permitted to leave the house until you clean! I expected better after we reached the surface!” Growled the dark clothed skeleton.

 

“Ugh. M'lord, I am still tired.” Complained his slob of a brother.

 

“I do not care. You are to clean this up. Until then,”

  
He passed through Papyrus' room, stepping over bottles of BBQ sauce, collars, and socks. He reached his brother's desk, beside his bed, and takes his phone.

 

“You are not permitted to have this until you clean.”

 

There was a challenging air to the brothers, before there was a huff from Papyrus.

 

“You act like you're my mother, m'lord.”

 

Sans growled, walking over and gripping Papyrus by the collar of his shirt.

 

“I care very little about your pouting. Clean.”

 

Sans left the room with Papyrus' phone in hand, walking himself downstairs and to the kitchen. He could hear Papyrus shifting upstairs, which meant at least he was trying to get his things organized. It's likely only because Sans now had control over his phone, and the last time he'd had it, Sans had messaged the human – er – Chara, about his younger brother's undying crush.

 

Of course, Papyrus had slugged him pretty hard in the shoulder for that later, but it was worth it to be japed by the Terrible and Menacing Sans!

 

He was in the middle of chopping tomatoes and peppers for the salsa he was working on when both his and Papyrus' phone went off sequentially. That was... not something that happened, ever. His and his brother's personal lives were extremely different, which made Sans suspicious. He took his own phone out of his pocket, opening it.

 

**~??? Opened a chatroom at ????????~**

 

**lG:** I do not know what is going on, but whomever you are, you'd better explain in the next five seconds what is going on before I personally come find you and dust you.

 

_*coolSkeleton95(cS) joined the chat!_

_*comicRelief (cR) joined the chat!_

_*greatTerrible (gT) joined the chat!_

_*cherryPoppin (cP) joined the chat!_

_*stickyHoney (sH) joined the chat!_

_*magnificentTacos (mT) joined the chat!_

 

LG: Do not make me repeat myself.

 

GT: What the fuck is going on here?

 

CS: Oh! This is quite interesting! Are you all internet users as well?

 

LG: That is beside the point. Identify yourself.

 

CR: wtf is goin on

 

CS: Oh! Hello brother!

 

CP: what the fuck is this how the fuck did you get my undernet name

 

GT: The real question is who the fuck else is in here.

 

_*leadGuard has set himself as the administrator!_

 

SH: is this a bad time?

 

CP: what the fuck dude how'd you do that

 

_*leadGuard has silenced all users!_

 

LG: We are going to, one by one, introduce ourselves, before I turn all of your phones' locations on.

 

_*leadGuard has unsilenced stickyHoney!_

SH: im papyrus – and this is fuckin weird.

 

LG: What the hell – you are not my brother! His name is @rabidMutt.

 

~

 

His brother's phone was going wild on the counter, and it was beginning to annoy him.

 

“Mutt! Get down here and help! I am unveiling some dopelgangers!”

 

At his beck and call, downstairs came Papyrus.

 

“Take your phone and open the chatroom.”

 

~

_*rabidMutt (rM) has joined the chat!_

 

RM: So who's the doppelgangers?

 

LG: Literally everyone else in this chatroom!

 

RM: give me a moment...

 

_*rabidMutt has become idle!_

 

LG: I will kick you.

 

SH: everyone is waiting to speak, and my brother is becoming more rowdy by the second.

 

LG: Which one is that?

 

SH: @magnificentTacos.

 

_*leadGuard has unsilenced magnificentTacos!_

 

MT: Finally! I am the magnificent Sans!!

 

LG: do you not mean the malevolant sans?

 

MT: No??? why would I want to be malevolent???

 

SH: hey bro

 

MT: ?

 

SH: I bet you'd like to be maleficent.

 

_*leadGuard has silenced stickyHoney!_

 

MT: Give me five minutes to yell at him.

 

_*rabidMutt is no longer idle!_

 

RM: okay listen up

 

RM: I messaged Undyne, she said that apparently our timeline is merging with three others.

 

_*leadGuard has unsilenced cherryPoppin!_

 

CP: bruh I can see that tbh like if the timelines are so similar.

 

_*comicRelief requests to be unsilenced!_

 

_*stickyHoney requests to be unsilenced!_

LG: ugh.

 

_*leadGuard unsilenced stickyHoney!_

 

_*leadGuard unsilenced comicRelief!_

 

CR: i'm talking to alphys and she said the same thing

 

MT: woah Alphys is the scientist in your timeline?!

 

CR: uh yeah, not yours?

 

MT: Nope! Undyne is!

 

LG: Undyne is the scientist in my homeworld.

 

_*rabidMutt left the chatroom!_

 

MT: ?

 

LG: He got up and started fangirling over the fact we could “meet alternate versions of ourselves”.

 

CR: dude thats gay and narcissistic.

 

MT: ???

 

_*leadGuard has silenced comicRelief!_

 

_*leadGuard has unsilenced coolskeleton95!_

 

CS: I do not blame you for that at all! I am Papyrus, but Sans said to call us from the classic timeline?

 

LG: This is going to be extremely aggrivating if we keep saying our actual names since we seem to share that.

 

LG: Here, I can take care of it.

 

_*coolSkeleton95 has been renamed to Cream!_

_*rabidMutt has been renamed to Mutt!_

_*greatTerrible has been renamed to Edge!_

_*cherryPoppin has been renamed to Cherry!_

_*comicRelief has been renamed to Comic!_

_*stickyHoney has been renamed to Honey!_

_*leadGuard has been renamed to Razz!_

_*magnificentTacos has been renamed to Taco!_

_*Taco renamed themselves Blue!_

 

Blue: I am not being called Taco!

Razz: I will allow this change for now.

_*Razz has unsilenced everyone!_

 

Edge: Sans has explained what is going on to me.

 

Edge: I mean cherry.

 

Edge: How are we going to meet up?

 

_*Razz has sent a location!_

 

Razz: We are to meet up here. No question.

 

_*Razz has left the chatroom._

 

_*Blue has become the temporary Admin!_

 

Blue: Woah! I'm the admin!!

 

_*Honey has left the chatroom._

_*Edge has left the chatroom_

_*Comic has left the chatroom_

_*Razz has forced Honey back into the chatroom._

_*Razz has forced Comic into the chatroom._

_*Razz has forced Edge into the chatroom._

_*Razz has joined the chatroom_

 

Razz: I had to talk to my brother, don't you dare.

 

_*Razz is now the administrator!_

 

Razz: Now then. Is there anyone who wants to meet up somewhere else?

 

Edge: Actually yes.

 

Razz: Too fucking bad.

 

_*Razz has kicked everyone from the chatroom._

_*Razz has left the chatroom._

 

 


	2. Honey was just surprised his brother hadn't asked what "kinky" meant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue can't get a break.

Razz was tapping his foot impatiently. He had dragged his brother out of the house 10 minutes early to get there exactly on time. When he got there, who he assumed was Blue and Honey standing in the center of Snowdin. The “Swap” Snowdin of course, as it seemed to be the safest place out of all of their universes that they could go. Comic and Cream are the next to arrive, with the last ones being Cherry and Edge getting there.

 

“Wow! We do look very similar!” Says Blue excitedly, trotting around the square they've created, the lazier of the brothers hanging behind their respective workaholics.

 

“We are alternate versions of each other.” Says Edge, tone mildly annoyed.

 

“I know!!It's so cool!! I've never thought anything like this would happen, have you?”  
  
Suddenly, the lazy half of the skeletons went eerily silent.

 

“It's not a... universally accepted theory.”

 

“HONEY!”

 

“Wow, what a versiful thing to say.”

 

“CLASSIC PLEASE!!”

 

“Try not to space out.”  
  
“Mutt I swear if you spout one more pun I will force you to turn on your ecto body and then gut you.”

 

There was a long silence, everyone thinking the same thing, when,

 

“That's kinky.”  
  


Razz launched himself at Red with a roar of anger, eyelights flaring to life with magic. He had to be held back by Slim, and even that proved to be a bit much for him, so the closest person ran over to help. That happened to be Blue, moving in front of him and gripping his wrists.

 

“It isn't worth it, Razz! Come on, calm down! Look, Edge is already scolding him for it!”

 

It was true – Edge had slapped Red across the cheek for speaking out of line. Let alone to the leader of the Royal Guard in another universe.   
  


“I am of higher status and he will treat me as such!”

 

There was a pause from Blue, and then he felt a sharp sting across his cheek.

 

Blue had smacked him.

 

“Stop acting all high and mighty for once and listen! Being a leader isn't all about strength. So shut your howling screamer and level your temper.” Huffed Blue.

Honey was just surprised his brother hadn't asked what 'kinky' meant.

 

Razz growled at the treatment, pulling away harshly and rubbing his face, glaring at those before him.

 

“Fine. Now that we've met, I'm going home.”

 

He turned on his heel and absconded before anyone could convince him to stay. Blue watched with brows creased together in worry, humming.

 

“Maybe we should go after him?”

 

Mutt – er, Slim, shook his head.

 

“Razz is no good with emotions, trust me. He needs to finish pouting before it's safe to return home. So I suppose I'm staying with one of you..?”

 

Blue smiles. “I don't mind you staying over for a while! The more the merrier!”

 

What he hadn't planned for was the annoying, embarrassing noises coming from his brother's room maybe four hours later.

 

Blue groaned and covered his skull with his pillow – the two must have either gotten drunk or high, and then decided to fuck.

 

This was embarrassing.

 

He grabbed his phone, and opened a private message with Razz.

 

_*Blue is now the Admin to this chat!_

_*Blue started a chatroom at 11:20 PM_

 

Blue: Razz

 

Blue: Razz please don't ignore me I need help!! :(

 

_*Razz is no longer idle._

 

Razz: Why can't your brother assist you in your annoying needs?

 

Blue: Because he's in his room with Slim! :'(((

 

Razz: And?

  
Blue: They're having sex!!

 

Razz: Oh.

 

_*Razz is now idle!_

 

~

 

Blue hugged his pillow as he awaited another response from Razz, covering where his ears would be as the noises crescendoed and then died down.

 

He let out a sigh as the noises stopped, relieved.

 

And then there were more.

 

He groaned loudly and covered his skull again with the pillow.

 

~

 

_*Razz is no longer idle!_

 

Razz: You can come over. Follow this.

 

_*Razz has sent their location!_

 

Blue: Thank you! Oh stars thank you!

 

Blue: They started again and I am suffering(tm).

 

Razz: Then hurry up before either of us vomit at the image.

 

_*Blue is now idle!_

_*Razz is now idle!_

 

~

 

Blue grabbed his phone, shoved his clothes and what he'd need for the night in his backpack, and then with skills he'd mastered training to be in the royal guard, stealthed out of his room and down the stairs. He then slipped out of the back door, around the front, and toward the location on his phone.

 

He felt the pull on his soul when he passed through to the other universe, the air here heavier than his universe. He suddenly felt the need to be more wary than before, and listened to his instincts. He stealthed his way toward the location on his phone, knocking once, twice, three times, before there was an answer.

 

“Knocking gives away your position.”

 

Blue frowned.

 

“Then what should I have done?”

 

“Come in through the back window.”

 

Blue rolled his eyelights and walked in past Razz, who had his hands on his hips. His face was a light dusting of purple, showing his embarrassment with the situation despite his attempt to hide it.

 

“You don't talk about sex normally do you?”

 

That question was so out of the blue – no pun intended – that Razz flushed darker purple before being able to pull himself together.

 

“What is it to you?! That is of no interest to me, we have been focused on protecting the queen!”

 

“Then what are you going to do now that everyone is free?”

 

“Easy. Apply for the MPF.”

 

“MPF?”  
  
“Monster Police Force. It's basically a lawful way to keep monsters in check while they are returning to society.”

 

“Woah! That is so cool!”

 

Razz shrugged.

 

“If you think fighting off people who can barely think normally as cool, I guess. Want some salsa and chips?”

 

Blue realized he'd touched on a touchy subject and dropped it.

 

“Sure! Sounds great!”

 

Blue practically skipped over to the couch, catching Razz rolling his eyelights, when his phone buzzed.

 

_*Honey has opened a chatroom at 12:30 PM_

_*Razz is now the admin!_

_*Blue joined the chatroom!_

_*Edge joined the chatroom!_

_*Comic joined the chatroom!_

 

Honey: wow

 

Honey: that was the best sex i've ever had.

 

Blue: BROTHER!!

 

_Razz joined the chatroom!_

 

~

 

Blue's face was glowing blue with rage at his brother. He could tell it was somewhat amusing to Razz as he came into the room and got on his phone as well.

 

~

Edge: That is so blatantly disgusting.

 

Blue: You've forsaken me brother! :(

 

Honey: oh shit I forgot you were in the house blue

 

Honey: wait but youre not in your room?

 

Blue: I'm at Razz's because you decided to have sex with Slim while I was at home!

 

_*Razz has left the chat._

 

Comic: hah hes already gone lol rip

 

Blue: :''''(

 

Honey: shit bro Im sorry

 

Comic: guess this was to be sexpected.

 

Edge: UGH!

 

Blue: Ew!!!

 

Honey: HAH

 

_*Blue has left the chat._

 

_*Edge has left the chat._

~

 

Blue groaned and face planted into the couch.

 

“Get up fucker and make room, I had to start my salsa over because of how disgustig our brothers are.”

 

Blue made room for Razz on the couch and sighed.

 

“I hate my brother sometimes.”

 

Razz didn't add a comment, seeming to be too uncomfortable with the topic to do so.

 

“And they only just met. That's just. No.”

 

Blue shuddered.

 

“Knowing Mutt he probably got the both of them high.”

 

Blue sighs.

 

“And knowing Honey, he probably did too.

 

Razz glanced at the other skeleton, before leaning back against the couch. It looked unnatural for Razz to seem so relaxed.

 

“You don't get to rest a lot do you?”

 

“There's work to do.” Razz answered simply, dipping a chip in the salsa and eating it.

 

Blue's only response was a hum, doing the same. After a moment, within his eyelights grew stars.

 

“Wow Razz!! You can really cook, It's so good!”

 

Razz laughed triumphantly.

 

“Of course! I am a master of the culinary arts!”

 

Blue laughed along with him some.

  
“I can't say the same. Everyone hates my tacos – and I know they do. But nobody treats me like an adult or tells me, so until they do, they can eat crappy tacos.”

 

Razz stared at Blue for a second.

 

“Where did Blue go? You're not the innocent starry-eyed Blue.”

 

“Pfft! Who ever said I was innocent! You're the innocent one here!”

 

Razz flushed at that.

 

“I most certainly am not!” He says, and Blue smirked.

 

“Says the one who has never had the sex talk.”

 

“Shut up.” Razz's voice came out in a low, warning growl this time. Blue thought it best to listen to him

 

“So uh... Where am I sleeping?”

 

“You may sleep in my bed. I will take the couch for the night.”

 

“No way!” Blue refused. “I'm only a guest! I can sleep on the couch!”

 

“But it's disgusting and covered in barbeque sauce! I am not that lowly of a host!”

 

The two argued on for a few minutes, until they found themselves facing away from each other in Razz's bed.

 

This... hadn't been the solution he'd expected.

 


	3. Bruh he ded.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz probably shouldn't be the admin to all chats.

_*Honey opened a chatroom at 10:37 AM!_

_*Razz is now the admin!_

_*Mutt joined the chat!_

_*Comic joined the chat!_

_*Edge joined the chat!_

_*Cream joined the chat!_

_*Cherry joined the chat!_

 

Honey: we really need to fix that

 

Cream: I don't see a problem with Razz being the admin! He seems very appropriate for the role!

 

Edge: Speak for yourself! That brat continues to act all high and mighty!

 

Comic: youd be boned if he were here.d

 

Honey: speaking of which you guys wont believe what I found this morning when I took slim home

 

Cherry: where the fuck is razz and blue anyway

 

Edge: Silence yourself, brother! Cursing should be below you!

 

Cherry: fuck you

 

Comic: wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin

 

Honey: holy shit guys shut up and just look at this.

 

_*Honey sent an[image](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/288841479865106433/406142403641081867/Gays.jpg)!_

 

Mutt: yeah this was funny as fuck to find.

 

Cream: Awwe! How cute! They're cuddling, what nice friends!

 

Edge: How disgusting of them.

 

Cherry: wow thats really fucking gay

 

Comic: they totally boned

 

_*Razz has joined the chat!_

 

Mutt: oh shit.

 

~

 

Razz was seething. These messages implied him and Blue had done something explicit, and stars did that piss him off! He was going to punish Mutt when he saw him. Blue was sitting beside him, still rubbing at his eye sockets from only now having woke up. Razz stood, and opened his door quietly. He began stalking toward his brother's room, filled with rage.

 

~

 

Razz: Tell me, brother, why I should allow you to continue to breathe the same air as me? I am giving you ten seconds to explain yourself.

 

*Mutt has left the chat!

*Razz has forced Mutt back into the chat!

 

Razz: Five seconds left. Use them wisely.

 

Mutt: because im your brother and I love you?

 

Comic: bruh he ded.

 

Cherry: tell me about it

 

Edge: I would honestly do the same thing in his position.

 

Cream: Maybe Razz being the admin was a bad idea after all...

 

Honey: yeah most likely

 

Mutt: fdksljfs 0-ipew

 

Cream: Maybe we should help him!

 

Edge: I have little interest in assisting someone who does not respect boundaries.

 

Cherry: plus this is funny.

 

_*Blue joined the chat!_

 

Blue: I don't know what to do!

 

Cream: Oh hello Blue! You and Razz cuddling was very cute!

 

Cherry: stretch your shit is wrecked

 

_*Honey has left the chat!_

 

Mutt:fsldHel Jlds

 

Blue: They're fighting! I need to stop them!

 

Cream: Just make them both blue! It should work to stop them from harming each other much more!

 

_*Blue has left the chat!_

_*Razz has kicked everyone from the chat!_

 

~

 

Razz had his brother in a headlock when a sudden weight came upon him, and he and his brother's souls turned blue. Before he could yell or argue, he and his brother were separated to opposite sides of the room. Razz landed in a pile of socks and BBQ sauce – making him grimace in disgust – and he was kept there. His lucky bastard of a brother landed on his bed, and Razz turned to glare at the door, finding Blue there.

 

Blue held them in place with an annoyed expression, hands turned toward both Razz and his brother to keep them in place with his magic. Razz bared his fangs at Blue, however could do little while his soul was blue. It was quite annoying, actually, since he wanted to do nothing more than continue scolding his brother.

 

“You two need to settle down!” Blue insisted, huffing. It dawned upon Razz that doing this took a lot of energy out of Blue, after all, the other monster was still only LV1.

 

“I'm alright.” Said Mutt, panting, “This is how Razz shows he's embarrassed. Trust me, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. If he wanted, he could have decapitated me.”

 

Blue visibly shuddered at the idea, and turned to look at Razz. Razz had turned to look at the floor, which was obviously much more interesting than having to continue looking at Blue or his brother. He didn't care for when Mutt was logical about this – it just went to show how Mutt wasn't afraid of his younger brother. And as such, Razz was annoyed at the idea. Because it meant he'd have to try harder to scare him.

 

Blue released his hold on the two brothers, then put his hands on his hips. He looked over the both of them, watching for if Razz would attack again, but when the shorter of the two brothers stood and walked past Blue with a mutter of “I need a shower”, Blue was satisfied.

 

“Don't mind Razz.” Says Mutt, walking over to Blue with his hands in his pockets. “He is very bad at expressing himself. He will grow used to it in time.”

 

Blue nods, sighing. “I believe you, he just concerns me. He must not have a lot of people he can look to for help – he must have so many things pent up.”

 

Mutt simply sighs, removing a hand from his jacket to pat Blue's shoulder.

 

“It's not that simple here. Everyone has their secrets in this universe – whether we like it or not. It's weakness to show affection or care, as much as we hate to say so. Even though most have moved to the surface, monsters are still violent and need to be watched over. Whether you believe it or not, my brother is a lot better than many of the other monsters in our world.”

 

Blue seemed surprised at this idea, but then took a moment to let it all settle in his mind. He crossed his arms in a determined stance.

 

“Well then that settles it.” Says Blue, making Mutt give him a questioning look.

 

“I'll be his first real friend, and show him he has nothing to be afraid of!”

 

~

 

Razz let the heated water soak into his bones, feeling the grime from his brother's room wash off of him. He hated how his brother always had to point out how soft he was, how weak he was. He might as well have said that every time Razz had killed someone, he'd cried himself to sleep...

 

While that wasn't a lie, it was still annoying how his brother had pointed it out. He was going to scold him next time he said something like that, instead of running off to take a shower.

 

He looked down at his scarred hands under the shower of heated water, watching some of the water pool into the nicks he had on his bones. Every scar he held, every wound he'd gotten and survived, many would see them as victories and prizes. Razz hated every single one of them, showing how weak and disgusting he really was, no matter what he did.

 

He clenched his hands into fists, slamming his right fist into the wall. He'd have Mutt take Blue home after he finished cleaning himself, he couldn't face Blue if he wanted to right now.

 

After sulking in the shower for about a half hour, Razz got out and dried himself off before slipping on a somewhat more casual outfit for now, until he could clean his battle body. He was not wearing dirty clothing, no matter what. The shirt he wore had 'Badass alert' on the front, with a triangle warning sign on the back. The pants he decided to wear were torn and ripped randomly, with studs on the pockets. He grabbed his phone, shoving it into the pocket of his jeans.

 

He carried his battle body to the back yard, setting it down before sending a DM to his brother.

 

_*Razz opened a DM with Mutt at 11:40 AM_

_*Razz is now the admin!_

 

Razz: Mutt, take Blue home for me. I'm outside cleaning my battle body since your room was a disgusting mess.

 

_*Mutt joined the chat!_

 

Mutt: sorry bro, but blue refuses to leave until he sees you

 

Razz: He'll have to deal with it! I have no time to talk to him right now, besides I am in no condition to see him!

 

Mutt: omfg youre wearing something other than your battle body thats right.

 

Razz: I will destroy you.

 

_*Somehow, Blue joined the chat!_

 

Razz: W H A T.

 

Mutt: hah rest in shit.

 

Blue: Good to know you're outside!

 

_*Blue has been kicked from the chat!_

 

Razz: I hate you brother.

 

_*Razz has left the chat._

 

_*Mutt has left the chat._

  
_~_

 

Razz was about to take off before he saw Blue come outside. Seeing little reason to take off, he groans and turns to the brighter, happier version of himself, hands on his hips.

 

“Can't you see I'm busy?”

 

Blue smiled at Razz, and put his hands on his hips as well, eyelights shimmering. This was when Razz knew he was more than likely stuck with the chipper skeleton, making him internally groan.

 

“Wow Razz, that outfit is so cool! And yeah I know you need to clean your battle body, but I have an important question to ask you!”

 

Razz sighs, fully turning toward Blue, looking slightly bored at his circumstances.

 

“Alright. What do you want?”

 

Blue's grin only gets wider when Razz agrees to listen to him.

 

“Razz, will you go on a date with me?”

 


	4. If I have to contact someone else, I will rip your skull from your body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz is nervous

Razz shuffled in place as he got ready. He didn't know why he agreed to go on this date, he rubbed his hands together and checked the mirror more than once. He couldn't help but be... nervous, yes, nervous was the word. He'd only ever been on a date with the human, and even then, he did not return their affections. Let alone that he's never been in a relationship before. As he paced, Mutt was looking in from the hallway, hands in his pockets.

 

“Razz, you don't have to be so worked up. It's just a date. Just get to know Blue.”

 

“I'll be fine, Mutt! Shut up.”

 

“Razz you've been ready since 9 this morning.”

 

It was true – Razz had gotten himself up early in order to make sure he and everything he needed was ready. Even now, he had a half hour until their date was to officially start. He'd also had three coffees this morning, only adding to his current anxiousness.

 

“Bro, if you don't want to go on this date, just tell him.”

 

“I am not turning him down for my simple discomfort! I'm going to treat this date like any other.”

 

Mutt did not seem convinced, but he shrugged and turned away from his brother.

 

“Then good luck bro. Just don't push yourself.” says Mutt as he walked to the stairs and up to his room. Razz sighs and begins to pace in the living room once again, hands fumbling together and unable to stand still.

 

About five minutes till the other was to get there, there was a knock at the door, and Razz was there in mere seconds to open it. What he found himself gazing upon made his cheeks flush an embarrassed red color, and only serving to make him fidget more.

 

Blue had appeared in a cute one-piece dress, floral-printed, with a half-length little jacket overtop it. He also wore white leggings, and of course a pair of cute boots and gloves. The pale salmon color of the dress brought out the blue in the others' face and eyes, really accentuating the pale splattering of freckles he had that Razz never noticed.

 

“Hiya Razz! You ready for our date?” He asks, and Razz found himself straightening his back – he felt about as casual as he could for an outing like this. He wore a scarf around his shoulders over a sweater and torn-up skinny jeans.

 

“Y-yes!” he says, walking out the door with Blue, face going brighter red as Mutt gives him a thumbs up.

 

–

 

Blue led Razz through the intertwining streets, only intensifying his anxiety for the day to come. They eventually reached a place he didn't even know existed – a coffee shop in the underground, one he was pretty sure was in Blue's timeline for monsters that didnt want to leave the underground. He followed Blue as he led the taller skeleton to get an order.

Razz wasn't sure he even had the energy to **order,** much less talk to a stranger.

 

“So Razz! How do you like your coffee?” questioned Blue, and Razz just gave a shrug.

 

“I- uh, like mine – I prefer it black.” He babbled, awkward. He wanted to be anywhere but here right now. That would be great, since he could feel his anxiety building even as Blue ordered for them. He pulled out his phone, and begun fumbling with it.

 

*Razz opened a private chat!

*Razz is now the Admin!

*Razz entered the chatroom!

*Slim entered the chatroom!

 

Razz: Mutt, help. I need to leave. Now.

Slim: why do I have to help

Razz: Damn it brother you lazy motherfucker get off your cushioned ass and come get me before I have an anxiety attack!

Slim: I thought you could do this

Razz: Mutt I swear if I have to contact someone else I will rip your skull from your body.

 

“Hey Razz? Are you okay?”

 

Something tugged at Razz's senses as he suddenly turned to Blue. He hadn't noticed, but he had started to hyperventilate, body shaking as he did.

 

“N-no, I-”

 

_I need to go somewhere else I need to go home I need to leave I need to go_

 

“I-I'm sorry, Blue- I have to go!”

 

Razz found himself running out the door, nearly running directly into is own brother. He almost screamed, but when he felt reality bend at the seams around him and he could see parts of his room, he let out a quiet sob and clutched at his brother's jacket, trembling. Slim led him over to the bed and sat down, his brother in his lap.

 

It didn't take long for the younger of the skeletons to fall asleep thanks to his breakdown, and Slim sighs, getting his phone out and opening a new chat.

 

_*Slim opened a new chatroom!_

_*Slim is now the Admin!_

_*Slim entered the chatroom!_

_*Edge entered the chatroom!_

_*Stretch entered the chatroom!_

 

Slim: my bro's fine he's just shaken up

Edge: He'd better be! He interrupted our date as well, you know! It's quite annoying when things get in the way of our time together!

Slim: my bro's mental health is more important than my love life

 

_*Cream entered the chatroom!_

 

Cream: Is everything alright? <:0

Edge: What the fuck is that face?

Stretch: it's fine my bro just got home

Cream: It's a concerned face! ^w^

Cream: That's a happy face!

Edge: Why the hell are you making those faces?

Slim: let's focus, peanut gallery

Edge: FUCK YOU I'M NOT A PEANUT.

Stretch: where the hell did that come from

Cream: I like peanuts!

Slim: it's a term... nevermind

Cream: Oopsie! I gotta go! Red is here!

Edge: What? What is my brother doing there?!

 

_*Cream has left the chat._

 

Edge: WHAT THE HELL CREAM

Stretch: well alright then.

Slim: guys I don't want to make a move my brother would so please shut up

Edge:AAAAGHHH!!

Slim: pump the breaks edgelord

Edge: FUCK YOU

Stretch: wow okay that was unnecessary

Slim: yknow what fuck this.

 

_*Slim has kicked everyone from the chatroom!_

_*Slim has closed the chatroom!_

 

Slim sighed as he kept his wits about himself, keeping himself calm. He had at least four new messages from Blue, but he decided to ignore them in favor of keeping his brother at ease.

Razz could answer for himself once he woke up.

 


	5. I will raise my stick to strike down all those whom oppose me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yknow making the title a line out of context was a great idea.

Blue was upstairs in his room, his door locked as he paced. Had he messed up? Was Razz okay? Did he hate him? He didn't know what was going on and just hoped the other was alright. It had been an entire day since Razz last spoke to him, and a day since Slim had told him he'd talk to him today.

His soul had been aching horribly ever since Razz had left, and he really couldn't help but worry. It was like half of him had been torn away.

 

He launched himself at his bed when he heard his phone go off, nearly ramming into the wall as he scooped up the device and found that Razz was **calling** him, rather than messaging.

 

“Hello?” He says after answering it, and he could feel himself sweating nervously.

 

“Hey Blue.”

 

It was Razz' voice on the other end, and he let out a sigh of relief.

 

“I'm so glad you're okay! What happened?”  
  


Razz paused on his side of the line, and Blue waited patiently for him to respond.

 

“I... sorry. I'm not – ready, yknow. For dating.” He says.

 

Rather than the ache on his soul becoming more intense, it seemed to lighten a bit, and he sighed.

 

“It's alright Razz – I don't want you uncomfortable. I'm sorry I pushed you into something like that- we can just be friends! That's fine, just being friends sounds great to me!” He says. He really hadn't meant to push Razz into being uncomfortable and unhappy – he just wanted to help Razz feel more welcome. Maybe asking him out on a date was a bad way to go about that.

 

“Cool. Yeah, um. Slim said something about how Stretch is planning a party?”

 

Blue perked up at that and nodded despite Razz being unable to see him.

 

“Yeah! He and I are going to get our place decorated and stuff so we can all hang out! It's been a while after all – I don't think we've all hung out since our timelines first began to weave together!” he says, and he could hear Razz hum on the other side of the line.

 

“True. Though I'm not going to stand for there being no moderation. I will be there to help keep things at bay. And to keep my brother from spiking the drinks.”

 

“Isn't that part of moderating?”

 

Razz was quiet for a moment on the other side of the line, before letting out a chuckle.

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Your brother must be bad if he needs his own category.”

 

Razz groaned dramatically on the other line.

 

“Every party I've gone to – which is only two, so bear with me – he's tried to spike my drink. Both times. The first time I caught him doing it **myself** , the second time he was caught by Muffet and was escorted out of the house.”

 

Blue began giggling at the thought of an edgy Muffet escorting Slim out of a party – he really is a unique character.

 

“Ghh...” There was a groan on the other line, and Blue was immediately worried.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah – my soul just still aches from the other day. Strained my emotions a lot, yknow?”

 

Blue hummed and nodded, “Yeah, I agree. Yesterday was stressful.”

 

Razz laughed a bit – though there was no humor to it – and sighed.

 

“Anyway, I'll let you get back to probably eating shitty tacos.”

 

“MY TACOS ARE BRILLIANT CREATIONS THANK YOU!”  
  


The line went dead. Blue grumbled for only a few moments about it, before deciding that going downstairs to make tacos was a brilliant idea. He sped out his door and down the stairs, trampling past his brother who was currently laying on the couch napping. He successfully woke Stretch up. This made his brother groan.

 

“Sans, what are you doing..?”

 

“Shush Papyrus! I am going to make the **BEST** tacos for this weekend's party that I've ever made!”

 

Stretch let out a short groan at this, pulling one of the couch pillows over his face. He was eternally meant to suffer with this ball of energy.

 

Blue started up the stove top and got the ground beef out of the freezer, beginning to let that simmer for now as he got the shells out for the finished products, along with cheese, lettuce, sour cream, and diced tomatoes. He then returned to the browning meat as his phone went off. Interested in what was going on, he turned on the screen to at least watch the conversation while he cooks.

 

_*Razz opened a chatroom!_

_*Razz is now the Admin!_

_*Razz entered the chatroom!_

_*Blue entered the chatroom!_

_*Slim entered the chatroom!_

_*Stretch entered the chatroom!_

 

Razz: So I have set myself as the moderator for Blue's and Stretch's party. All of you need to tell me one food item that you're bringing with you to the party.

Slim: yeah I tried to talk him out of it sorry stretch

Razz: WHAT?! Nobody else is here?!

_*Razz has, somehow, brought Comic, Cream, Edge, and Red into the chat!_

Razz: nw then.

Razz: *Now

Razz: Tell me what you're bringing food-related to this party!

Comic: dude I was busy with something not cool

Edge: Ugh! We are of course bringing some lasagna! Since we could not bring spaghetti, we decided on a different form of pasta!

Red: s'actually not bad

Edge: Of COURSE it's not bad, **I** made it.

Red: whatev ya say bro

Cream: We are bringing the spaghetti!

Comic: yep its gonna be a spagetti good time.

 

_*Razz has kicked Comic from the chat!_

 

Cream: BROTHER!

Edge: Ugh!

 

_*Edge has left the chat_

 

Blue: Taht was bad

Cream: Blue why did you spell that wrong?

Stretch: Blue pay attention to your cooking!

Blue: It's fine, I'm nearly done!

 

It was true – as this chat had gone on, the meat was finished browning. He moved away to put the strainer in the sink before pouring the beef into it.

 

Stretch: oh yeah he is

Cream: Be careful and turn off the stove! I've forgotten that before!

Red: heh that's **blue** bad.

 

_*Razz has kicked Red from the chat._

 

Cream: That leaves only two who make puns.

Slim: meh I dont feel like it

Razz: If he did I would slap him. We're sitting next to each other on the couch.

Cream: ohhh!

Stretch: talk about slapstick.

 

_*Razz has kicked Stretch from the chat!_

 

Slim: and then there was one.

Blue: Razz put down the whacking stick!

Razz: **I will raise my stick to strike down all those whom oppose me**

Cream: Razz you need to calm down!

Razz: I'm perfectly calm!

Slim: yeah he's cool.

Razz: /squints

Blue: uh oh

Cream: Slim it was nice to know you!

 

_*Razz is now idle!_

_*Slim is now idle!_

 

Blue hummed as he organized the meat into the taco shells. This of course was only a test run, and he'd be making the tacos the day before the actual event.

 

Honestly he couldn't wait for the party!

 


End file.
